Federated identity providers conveniently allow for users to log in with numerous network sites using a single account and a single set of security credentials. For instance, an operator of a social network may also be a federated identity provider, and users may be able to use their social network username and password in order to access resources of a third-party network site that supports the federated identity provider. In addition to sharing an authentication platform with third parties, federated identity providers may also support automated sharing of users' personal data with the third parties so that the users do not have to supply the data manually.